Momentos Robados
by A.Mars
Summary: Por que a veces sólo tenemos un puñado de momentos robados para poder ser felices, momentos que tomamos prestados de nuestras vidas de apariencia perfecta. Aquellos momentos que realmente valen la pena, momentos para ser nosotros mismos... Cortos, pero que jamás te arrepientes de ellos. -ONE SHOT-


**Holaaaaaaa chicas! Wow ¡Cuánto tiempo sin pasar por acá! Extrañaba terriblemente estar aquí :(**

 **Hoy volví con esta Pequeña (Muy pequeña) historia... El trabajo acapara todo mi tiempo pero hace un momento se me ocurrió esto y dije ¿Por qué no?.**

 **Espero que la disfruten chicas! Como saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer! la historia y la locura si es mía!**

 **-XoXo-**

-"Señorita Swan, aquí están los documentos que necesitaba"- Kate habló y sonreí divertida.

-"Kate, ¿Alguna vez dejarás de llamarme _Señorita Swan_?"- pregunté sin poder evitarlo, pero ella no hizo más que soltar algunas risitas divertidas, ambas sabíamos que jamás dejaría su trato tan formal.

-"Recuerde que en media hora tiene la junta de directorio"- Asentí recordando perfectamente y alistando los últimos detalles.

-"Gracias Kate"- le sonreí y ella se marchó de inmediato.

La verdad es que Kate me caía bastante bien, tenía un poco más de tres meses siendo mi asistente y aunque no dejaba a un lado su formalidad –por más que le insistía- era muy eficiente y además bastante discreta.

Imprimí el último archivo que necesitaba para la reunión cuando mi teléfono sonó notificándome la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Apenas lo chequeé no pude evitar sonreír como tonta.

 **-¿Estás ocupada?-**

 **-E-**

Sabía perfectamente la verdadera intención de ese mensaje y por eso estaba sonriendo.

 **-Tengo una reunión en media hora-**

 **-B-**

Envié mi respuesta y en menos de un minuto ya tenía otra de vuelta.

 **-Es más que suficiente para mí-**

 **-E-**

Negué divertida al leerlo pues sabía perfectamente que esa sería su respuesta.

 **-¿En el lugar de costumbre?-**

 **-B-**

Tecleé rápidamente… Sí, no es que yo ofreciera demasiada resistencia a sus invitaciones –de hecho las disfrutaba en _gran_ medida-.

 **-Ya voy en camino-**

 **-E-**

Bastardo engreído, pensé. Sin embargo fue difícil contener la carcajada al leerlo, él sabía que no me negaría, me conocía demasiado bien.

Verifiqué mi apariencia rápidamente y antes de salir de mi oficina me quité las bragas –Después de todo, sólo teníamos media hora y sin bragas lograríamos un acceso más _directo.-_

El _lugar de costumbre_ -como solíamos llamarlo- no era más que una oficina que se encontraba dos pisos inferiores a las nuestras. Hace seis meses estaba vacía y hace cinco se había convertido en nuestro punto de encuentro.

Tomé el ascensor y al llegar al piso indicado me bajé con total normalidad, como si no estuviera a punto de tener sexo en la oficina más alejada del piso.

Como siempre todo estaba despejado, el hecho de que esa oficina estuviera bastante alejada del resto nos resultaba beneficioso para ambos.

Apenas entré a la oficina sentí sus labios sobre los míos, me aprisionó contra la puerta y su cuerpo, mientras que el mío empezaba a reaccionar a las caricias y besos húmedos que repartía en mi cuello.

 **-** "Te tardaste demasiado"- susurró con su característica voz ronca.

-"Alguien está ansioso"- decidí jugar un poco con él. Como respuesta obtuve un gruñido de su parte y de inmediato me alzó para cruzar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, llevé mis manos a su cabello –pues sabía que le encantaba- y él empezó a caminar hacia el escritorio que se encontraba cerca de nosotros.

Me depositó allí y sin despegar sus orbes esmeraldas de los míos, fue introduciendo su mano por debajo de mi falda. Mordí mi labio inferior pues sabía con qué se encontraría… noté como su mirada se oscureció aún más cuando lo descubrió.

-"No tienes bragas"- gruñó mientras me besaba ferozmente.

-"No tenemos demasiado tiempo"- le susurré en respuesta mordiendo su lóbulo en el proceso.

Eso fue todo lo que Edward necesitó para soltar su cinturón rápidamente, bajó su pantalón y liberó su grande y hermoso miembro. Me mordí el labio con tan sólo verlo.

En otras circunstancias estaría más que dispuesta a saborearlo y hacerlo enloquecer con mi boca pero ambos sabíamos que no teníamos tiempo para aquello. Por eso de una certera estocada se introdujo en mi interior, llenándome por completa y llevándome al éxtasis desde ese instante.

Comenzamos un delicioso vaivén, sentía su miembro en cada parte de mí. Aferré mis piernas a su alrededor para empujarlo aún más allá –si es que era posible-. Nos besábamos como dos locos desesperados, conteniendo los gemidos del otro en nuestras bocas unidas.

No sé cuánto tiempo había transcurrido cuando lo sentí, el conocido cosquilleo en la parte baja de mi vientre que en menos de cinco segundos se convirtió en una gran explosión por todo mi cuerpo y, de inmediato lo sentí a él explotando dentro de mí, aumentando mil veces más mi propio placer.

-"Estoy loco por ti Bella"- susurró en mi oído cuando ambos nos recuperábamos de nuestros respectivos orgasmos.

-"Y yo por ti Edward"- susurré y era la verdad, este hombre me enloquecía con sólo una mirada. Con un simple roce era capaz de llevarme al mismo cielo… Pero no era momento para hablar de esto.

Con un último beso, Edward salió de mi interior y ambos comenzamos con la rutina de vestirnos y arreglarnos. Como siempre, yo salí primero de aquella oficina como si nada hubiere pasado en su interior.

Mientras iba de regreso a mi oficina pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder, Edward y yo no éramos pareja –ni podíamos imaginar serlo-. Sólo éramos un par de adultos que disfrutaban de algunos momentos juntos… momentos robados pero que eran más que satisfactorios.

Entré al baño de mi oficina para retocarme, me refresqué la cara y salí como nueva. Tomé todos los documentos que necesitaba y fui directamente a la reunión donde estaba segura ya todos estarían presentes… donde me esperaba mi realidad.

Caminé rápidamente a la sala de reuniones y como lo imaginé, ya estaban todos ahí.

-"Cariño esperábamos por ti"- ese fue Alec –mi prometido- quien apenas me vio llegar se acercó hasta mí y dejó un casto beso sobre mis labios.

-"Me retrasé con algunos documentos cariño"- me excusé y supe que me había creído. Sus ojos azules como el cielo eran incapaces de ocultar algún sentimiento.

Me senté en mi lugar sin siquiera mirar a Edward, no era necesario para saber dónde estaría… al lado de Jane, su esposa y hermana de mi prometido.

Sí, mi vida es un menudo lío.

Durante mucho tiempo luché contra la gran atracción que sentía por Edward, pero para mi sorpresa a él le pasaba lo mismo. Hace cinco meses no lo pudimos controlar más y dimos rienda suelta a toda esa pasión contenida por tanto tiempo.

Claro que me sentía mal, sobre todo cuando esto comenzó… Pero para ser sincera, no me arrepiento de nada.

Edward y yo éramos como dos imanes, de una u otra forma terminaríamos por ceder a la atracción. Fue algo… inevitable.

Quizás puedan pensar que somos malas personas, que no deberíamos hacer lo que hacemos, pero cada momento vale la pena. Cada momento robado de nuestras vidas que podemos tomar para estar juntos, vale la pena.

Momentos como este, que a pesar de estar rodeados de gente nos la ingeniamos para mirarnos al menos una vez, vale la pena… y eso para mí es suficiente.

Sólo basta que nuestras miradas se crucen un segundo para querer intentarlo una y otra vez, sin arrepentimientos, sólo dispuestos a sentir, sólo con eso soy feliz. Porque nunca, ningún otro hombre me ha hecho sentir así. Amo a Alec pero lo que me pasa con Edward es… distinto. No tiene explicación.

Sé que esto no durará demasiado, -no podemos permitírnoslo-. Pero mientras tanto simplemente disfrutaré, disfrutaré de nuestros momentos robados y los anhelaré a cada instante.

 **-XoXo-**

 **¿Y bien? Les dije que era algo muuy pequeño jaja!**

 **Espero me den sus opiniones en algunos Reviews! =) Y también espero estar de regreso pronto con algo más sustancioso!**

 **Besos!**


End file.
